The present invention relates to item sorters and to an item sorter pocket receptacle. More specifically the invention has to do with the back-up assembly of flag apparatus for an item sorter pocket and to means for controlling the movement of the flag back-up assembly as the pocket fills with items and for indicating the pocket condition as filled or empty so as the prevent an overfill or jam of items.